


Sync Error

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, F/M, First Time, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: He had thought it would be easy.





	Sync Error

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 7  
> A/N: Prompt from a tumblr anon.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

He had thought it would be easy. They had chemistry enough to qualify for a doctoral program. They finished each other’s sentences and had handcuffing a perpetrator while the other one watched their back down to an art. Hell, he’d thought about it enough that it should have been as simple as peeling off his t-shirt and leaning into her breathless mouth. They’d been making out with increasing desperation for more than an hour and he knew she was into it. Sex should have been a natural extension of their connection, as slick and easy and inevitable as a waterslide.

Instead, it was more like undoing a bra for the first time, and not just because he was overcome by her bra. Maybe it was seeing the swell of her breasts (finally!) in the right context. Every thought in his brain fizzled and sizzled to dry ash. She smiled at his befuddlement and pulled him close for a kiss. He fumbled and fumbled between her shoulder blades until she made an impatient noise into his mouth and did it herself. She raised an eyebrow as she shrugged out of her bra and tossed it over her shoulder. 

“Out of practice?” she said.

“You know I am,” he said.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “You can retake the test any time you want.”

“I thought I was suaver than this,” he told her.

“Oh, Mulder,” she said, laughing, “Based on what evidence?”

“Just my general….” He trailed off, gesturing to himself. 

“No,” she said. “But feel free to practice your moves on me.”

He wasn’t the only awkward one. They both had ticklish spots, previously undiscovered by the other. He reached for her clit and accidentally scratched her with his thumbnail. Her watchband got caught in his pubes and she had to take it off. She bit his lip a little too hard and the zipper of his jeans almost got stuck. They managed to wrestle it open together, but the partnership that was so seamless when they had all their clothes on seemed to be unraveling quickly. At least they were mostly naked. Well, he was naked. She was still wearing her underwear. One last task for Heracles: getting Scully out of her brief black underthings.

He did manage to get the condom out of his wallet smoothly enough, but she shook her head when he held it up. “Mulder, no. Body heat degrades latex.” She took it from him. “And it expired in 1995.” She paused. “I suppose it doesn’t make much difference.”

“It’s up to you,” he said. 

She pulled another condom from her bedside table. “Just in case. You and I have been exposed to a lot of mysterious pathogens over the years.”

He ripped the packet open and the condom slithered out directly onto the carpet. Scully burst out laughing again. Mulder sighed. He held out his hand for another one and she gave it to him. He managed to roll it on without incident this time, although it kept trying to unwind unevenly and he had to concentrate on making sure the latex didn’t catch. She shimmied out of her underwear as he made sure everything was just right. At fucking last. 

Their first time couldn’t be plain vanilla missionary, he decided. Vanilla, sure. Missionary, no. He crawled to the top of the bed and set his back against the headboard, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“Climb on,” he said, patting his thighs.

“Still not suave,” she said, shaking her head, but she made her way closer and closer until she was straddling him. He could feel the heat of her as she hovered over him. 

“You can be the suave one,” he said as she leaned down for a kiss. 

“That sounds good,” she said, lowering herself down. Their fingers tangled together trying to part her folds and guide his cock where they both desperately wanted it to be. She came down a little too quickly and he yelped as his cock pressed too hard against her pubis. 

“Oh!” she said and almost fell backwards. She caught herself and moved back on purpose, crouching over his knees. “I really thought we’d be better at this.”

“Me too,” he said.

“I don’t want to stop trying,” she said.

“Neither do I,” he told her.

“I just haven’t done this in a while,” she said.

“I haven’t either,” he said with a twinge, aware that his while was a little less long than hers.

“I’ve thought about it enough over the years,” she said wryly. “I should have had it all planned out.”

“I told you, Scully,” he said, reaching for her hand. “You always keep me guessing.”

“In this case, that’s not an ideal quality,” she said, but let him coax her closer. 

This time, they managed to coordinate their movements well enough that when she sank down, she was hot and wet all around him, tight in a way his hand never was. It took a few minutes to set a rhythm they could both maintain - at first, they were thrusting and rising at odds and he nearly slipped out twice - but after that, it was all right. He brushed her hair out of her face with one hand as he felt for her clit with the other. She moved his hand from her cheek to her breast and kissed his neck, nipping more gently. The brief sting was too much for him; he came before he’d expected too, shivering under her. She kept the disappointment out of her face, but he knew all her tells, and almost before he’d caught his breath, he was sliding out of her and under her, shifting down the bed until she was straddling his face. She tasted like latex and he was still panting, but a few minutes’ labor had her gasping and moaning and pressing down until his jaw ached a little. Her thighs squeezed against his cheeks as she came, but it was worth it.

“The first time’s always awkward,” he said as she tumbled down next to him. He peeled the condom off and grabbed a tissue to wipe himself down. 

“It’s not like we lost our virginity tonight,” she teased. 

“Didn’t we?” he asked.

“A little bit,” she said meeting his eyes and then glancing away.

“That, Doctor Scully, would appear to be an unscientific assessment,” he said, tossing the condom and the tissue into the trash and stroking her side with the backs of his fingers. 

“It felt like it,” she said. “A little bit. There was something new about it.”

“I know what you mean,” he said.

“You almost always do,” she said.

“Will there be a next time?” he asked. “Because I think the learning curve will be steep in terms of suave moves and physical coordination.”

“You know it takes more than one experience to confirm a hypothesis,” she said. “And mine is that we could be very good at this with some practice.”

“Bless your scientific mind,” he said, rolling over to kiss her.

“I want to hear you say that outside of bed,” she murmured.

“Now that would be getting lucky,” he told her. “How about a shower?”

“As long as it isn’t decon,” she said.


End file.
